


Miraculous Rare-Pairs

by MantaRae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I might add more ships if i think of any, M/M, i love this fandom, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Some fluff, some angst, and just some silly rare-pair imagines to satisfy any need.





	1. I'm Straight, 100% Hetero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda short Adrinino oneshot, but this is more of an intro to the fluff than anything really?
> 
> So enjoy! I know Adrinino doesn't seem like a very well liked ship but I don't care tbh hehe
> 
> I do still like the love square tho don't kill me

The whole 'liking Adrien' thing had gotten to him.

 

Now Nino never would’ve thought he had a crush on his best bro, because he was _straight._ Or, like, so he thought.

 

_GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS._

 

Struggling with the whole, ‘I’m not sure about my sexuality oh wait GAY’ had never crossed his mind, nor did he ever think he would go through it, because, well…

 

...girls?

 

And Alya was nice and sweet and pretty and all that stuff straight dudes think about girls, but _Nino_ almost felt it as...platonic? Of course he loved her, to bits and pieces, to the Earth and back.

 

But the nice sweet and pretty and all that stuff straight dudes think about girls felt so much more different.

 

Why? He didn’t know.

 

He didn’t want to hurt Alya with his... _whatever_ he called his feelings at this current state.

 

And, oh God, he didn’t want to hurt Alya by hurting Marinette. He liked ADRIEN for God’s sake! And even though Nino knew he would never go _anywhere_ with Adrien, because he’s hetero and _so_ in love with Ladybug, if Marinette found out…?

 

_Oh dear Lord give me strength._

  
One thing was for sure, there was no way in _hell_ Nino was going to let these feelings get in the way of him and Alya. He was going to let Adrien be happy with Ladybug or Marinette, either one worked all fine and dandy.

 

Was it?

 

He didn't know.

 

He was in a current state of 'IGNORE EVERY FEELING YOU FEEL EVER'.

 

That...would be harder than he thought.

 


	2. Kim Loses

Mario Kart.

That's how the two decided to spend some time together, which was honestly not surprising to anyone.

But Kim, being Kim, likes to make sure he wins. And, currently, he was far from winning.

But, he did have a plan.

"Hey Max." Kim started, looking over at his best friend. "Do you think we might've kissed yesterday?"

Was that a blush? Did Max show any sign of emotion?

Nope.

Darn it.

Okay, all Kim had to do was push a little further. But, he wanted to hear Max's response first.

"Well, it is possible. We were both affected by the 'spell' or whatnot. There's a likely chance that both of us could've kissed anybody."

Kim pursed his lips. Max didn't even look away from the screen! And, Kim was a bit too distracted over making Max distracted, causing Toad to fly into last place.

Kim had to think of something fast.

"Well, if we did kiss, I just wanna say that...um..." Oh goodness, now Kim was blushing. Who knew trying to get your friend distracted would make you so flustered? "...that I must've been the better kisser. Actually, I  _bet_  that I'm a better kisser than you!"

Kim looked at the screen, where–bless his heart–poor Toad had fallen way, way behind. So far, Luigi, which was Max's character, was in first place and Kim had no idea how he could catch up.

"How much are you willing to bet, Lê Chiến Kim?"

Woah.

Okay, Kim was not expecting that.

He was NOT expecting that at all.

Turning red, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. (Unless, that is, you consider 'uhhhh' a word.)

Max laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm teasing."

_No shit._

Okay, so Max was teasing. This meant that he was not going to have a kissing competition with him. Darn, that actually made Kim a bit disappointed.

Max finally looked at Kim, but he paused the game first, before speaking.

"But, you see, I would rather kiss you without a spell."

Wait.

_What?_

Max was just smiling innocently as if he  _didn't_ just make Kim so flustered he felt like he might explode.

What was he supposed to say?? What was he supposed to do??

"Well...we're not under a spell right now so...I dunno..."

Before he knew it, Max's lips were against his. All Kim could think was, woah, he's kissing his best friend. Possibly crush. No,  _definately_ crush. There's no way kissing a 'best friend' felt like this.

When they seperated, Kim blinked a few times, as Max's ckeeks turned red.

"Uh..." Kim started, chuckling. "I uh...I think I lost the bet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimax is top shit tbh...


End file.
